


Painkiller

by tonesplash



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imprinting, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonesplash/pseuds/tonesplash
Summary: named for the same song by beach bunnysuper66legends87 asked:Hi! Can you do a Leah Clearwater x fem!reader where reader used to be good friends with Leah. When Leah shifts they stop talking and reader goes into the forest to take pictures to relieve stress, but catches Leah shifting. Thanks!
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Reader, Leah Clearwater/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Painkiller

Y'know, with how temperamental Leah had been the past few weeks before she completely ditched you, you'd think you wouldn't miss her as badly as you do now. You'd heard from her brother that their dad had passed away, but you hadn't been invited to any kind of funeral, and from then on, any calls to the Clearwaters went unanswered. 

Recently, it'd seemed that all of your friends on the reservation were too busy for you. Always ignoring calls or coincidentally busy on the days you'd wanted to hang out, going so far as dropping out of school so you couldn't even confront them then. You'd thought what you'd had with Leah was different, that despite the changes you'd both been going through that you'd miraculously stick it out and finally get to tell her how you feel. Evidently, it was too late for that.

So you threw yourself into your art. Photography had always been a nice outlet for you. Whenever you became stressed or upset, driving out into the mossy woods of Forks, Washington, and capturing the sights was as good as a long talk with someone you trust. And since she was apparently too busy, this was your next best bet.

You pull off of your favorite backroad outside of city limits and climb out with your camera bag in tow, fully prepared to spend the afternoon losing yourself in what the great state of Washington had to offer.

You had just gotten comfortable amongst the roots and rocks when a grey blur came barreling out of the woods. When it staggers to stop, you can see that it's a massive wolf. With gargantuan paws and lengthy but muscled legs that lead to an absolute barrel of a chest. Your camera slips between your fingers in your shock.

Its hindquarters are to you, and it looks to be in pain, stumbling to the side and violently throwing its head back and forth before its form shrinks and flinches down to the forest floor, leaving in its place the bare crumpled form of your best friend. You sit up in surprise to get a closer look.

"Leah?"

The choppy hair of her head whips with it as she faces you, blushed red with exertion, and stained in angry tears, as she glares at you over your shoulder before her eyes soften with something you’d never seen directed from her at you before.

All at once, you are tackled to the forest floor. She seems to have grown a foot in your time apart, body corded in lithe muscle, so unlike the slender girl you knew before. Leah's stern expression doesn't match the tone of her voice as she keeps you pinned beneath her.

"You can't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, what you just saw." Your shock keeps you still and silent, like a deer in headlights, and when your brain continues to short circuit, she leans closer to speak quietly, her hair tickling your cheeks. Her scent and overwhelming heat immediately encompass you, leaving something warm and fuzzy to grow inside you.

"Promise me you will keep this a secret." Her voice is uneven and creaky like she'd been crying. You’d never found her more beautiful, cheeks suddenly on fire.

"Yo-” you stutter and pause to swallow. ”Your tits are out." Leah’s resounding laugh washes over you and makes you all fuzzy inside. You feel as if you could pass out. The heat rushing off of her is comforting and suffocating all at once.

"Yes, and they were out last summer when that wave got lucky, (Y/n); I need you to focus."

"I promise not to tell anyone that my best friend turned into a gigantic wolf if she would just put a shirt on." You rush out in one breath, eyes tightly shut. Amidst your disorientation, you still try your best to be respectful.

Later, after Leah had procured a pair of Soffe shorts and a tank top from rifling around in a bush and dressed with your burning face turned away, you both settled in your backseat for a serious talk.

You both start at the same time. 

“Wh-”

“(Y/-)

That’s never happened before. You’ve never felt so out of sync. The emotional overload of the situation is making you jumpy, and you honestly can’t tell what Leah is thinking behind her dark eyes.

“No- you go ahead.” her firm tone leaves no room for argument and after that, the words just fall out. 

“What the hell Leah?” You didn’t mean to yell, and she flinches at your intensity at first, but you press on, incensed by your anxiety. “Do you know how worried I was about you? All I wanted to do was be there for my best friend and you- you shut me out! I thought you’d done something after what happened with your dad! With Sam?” 

Leah remains silent during your outburst, respectfully listening, but looks like she’s holding herself back with the way her eyes anxiously flit over you. She begins to bounce her leg, shaking the carriage with the corded muscle and you notice for the first time how close your knees are, and it feels like a current is running between the joints, something inside you urging to close the gap, but your ire keeps you from being tender.

“A-and then you show up and you’re a goddamned wolf? Am I fucking dreaming?” Your hand’s card through your hair and nervously run your thighs as your anger turns to sadness.

“Lee… I was in love with you.” Your voice cracks at the admission and suddenly you are looking at your hands, playing with the hem of your shirt. “And you just left. I thought I meant more to you than that,” you admit, quieter.

Suddenly, the backseat feels a whole lot warmer, your tears are welling with emotion before she scoots closer, eyes warm, and you startle, now crowded against the window.

Leah pulls you in gently, first cupping your cheeks and regarding you quietly for a negative reaction before pressing her lips to yours. Your worry dissipates, and you’re just alone with Leah. In that moment there is nothing else but her and you are warm, and safe, and overwhelmingly loved. When she pulls away from the kiss, you can’t help but unconsciously follow before it breaks off. She lingers, propping one arm on the seat to support her head as she entwines your fingers. 

“After my dad I just…” She wavers at first but her voice firms up quickly, leveling her gaze with you and gripping your hand tighter in her sweltering hands as she speaks with conviction. “Shut down. And I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to you, and you didn't deserve that.”

“I wanted it to be you, but I couldn’t risk putting myself through that again (Y/n), you have to understand.” You shift uncomfortably, bracing for rejection, but she takes up your other hand in her own and squeezes reassuringly.

“But now I know, you were right here in front of me the whole time!” She says a bit too loudly at first. “It’s you. You’re it for me.” Leah excitedly scoots closer, more animated than you’d seen her in years. She drops one hand to tuck your hair behind your ear, eyes shining with adoration and you’re frozen on the spot.

“I love you.”

She kisses you again, harder this time, and you pull away before you can lose your train of thought again.

“Leah- what do you mean I’m-” You reluctantly interrupt before she cuts you off with a final peck ,moving to give you room, intense concentration crossing her face.

“Do you remember? What Dad told us about the Spirit Warriors?”

You had spent many a night on the res, sleeping over with Leah to watch Seth or just sit by the fire and listen to the elder’s tales and legends. The night he’d relayed the story you’d both spent chasing each other around the house pretending to be wolves.

“Are you saying you’re….” You trail off, already knowing the answer when she nods, still watching you for a reaction. You guess that’d make the most sense. When you stay silent, she continues.

“And I know this is sudden and confusing, but (Y/n) I swear it will all make sense later.” Leah tangles your fingers again, bringing them to her face to kiss your knuckles nervously before continuing.

“You’re my-” she pauses, hesitating. “my imprint.”

You try your best to take this seriously but the words come out before you can stop them.

“Oh, so we are really in Warrior Cats territory now.” You really need to get some help.

“(Y/n) you are my soulmate and I love you. But if you bring up Warrior Cats to me like that again I will find the highest cliff just to throw you off it.” Her deadpan expression is marred by a smile she can’t fight, so you know you’re safe for now.

“Noted.” You giggle and pull her closer. “Kiss me.”


End file.
